Friend of the Family
by tricks-meuler
Summary: A good pureblood patriarch needs an heir, but maybe that's all some marriages are really for. Post first war, Lucius/Severus.


He stood on the doorstep, weary and unsure, waiting to be let in by Dobby, prepared to be further exhausted by the cretinous elf.

The surprise showed on his face when he was met instead by a beautiful set of plain black robes and, lifting his gaze from where he'd been expecting to see the house elf's face, found a rare smile on the thin, soft pink lips. Even rarer, the smile was genuine.

'Severus,' she slid out of the way to let him in, shutting the door immediately after him, but lifting a delicate hand to his chest and kissing him softly on the cheek. Disoriented, he hurried to return the kiss before she pulled away. 'It's good to see you, Lucius will be pleased.'

Severus stuttered for a moment, arrested by her genuine welcome. 'It's good to see you too, how are you?'

She sent him another smile, more tired this time, she as began to walk down the entrance hall. 'Alright. Things are calming down, thankfully, but Draco's getting into everything and I'm planning to visit Bella this afternoon.' Severus winced slightly in sympathy.

'Her actions were thoughtless.'

Narcissa shrugged one shoulder. 'You know what she's like. She came to invite Lucius on her little escapade and flew into a rage when he refused her, condemning his 'lack of faith',' a sigh. 'They've always clashed horribly on the subject of the Dark Lord. It's religion for her and politics for him,' she shook her head and let out a tinkling laugh. 'But you know that better than me, I'm sure.'

They reached the doors to the library and she stopped, leaning against the doorframe. He stopped beside her and watched her smile lovingly at the pair sitting at the table in the centre of the room. A tiny blond boy climbing half onto the table with excitement as he listened rapturously to his father explaining whatever lay before them on the table.

Suddenly Lucius looked up, as if feeling the weight of their gaze. The shift in his expression was subtle but instantaneous and Severus felt his chest tighten. Following his father's gaze, Draco jumped up with a shout and flung himself at his godfather.

'Severus!' Severus lifted the small boy and held him tight before returning him to the ground and sinking into a crouch.

'How are you, Draco?'

Draco straightened, but seemed unable to withhold his grin. 'Good than' you, how are you?' His three year old pride at correctly greeting Severus was palpable. Severus patted him on the shoulder.

'Well thank you.'

A smiling Narcissa interrupted with a hand on Draco's head. 'Why don't we get you some lunch, love? Dobby should be back by now and I'm sure that Severus and your father have plenty of things to discuss,' her mouth slipped into a private smirk as she finished, taking Draco's hand and leading him away. 'I'm sure Severus would love to spend sometime with you afterwards.'

Not taking his eyes off of Lucius, Severus stepped inside the room and closed the heavy door behind him. Lucius stood gracefully and stalked towards his friend. Severus let him come, his lips curled up ever so slightly, satisfied knowledge weighing his gaze.

Reaching him, Lucius pressed him against the door, gripping his hair and kissing him roughly. Severus kissed him back, letting one hand slip into the other man's hair, pulling him closer, and using the other to map his torso through his light robes.

Pulling away for breath, still leaving the rest of his body pressed to Severus's, Lucius pushed the other man's hair away from his face. 'I'm going to murder Dumbledore the next time I see him, just for keeping you so bloody busy.'

Severus leaned into Lucius's ear, letting his nose brush the other man's jaw along the way. 'Miss me, then?' He murmured it softly, teasingly, fully prepared when he was pushed back into the door and kissed roughly again, this time with more intent. Breathing heavily, he met Lucius's flashing grey eyes. 'Narcissa seemed awfully pleased to see me.'

Lucius rolled his eyes with an indelicacy he displayed only before Narcissa and Severus. 'Do we really have to talk about my wife right now?' He sighed shortly, recognising the smirk on Severus's lips and his grip of Lucius's hips. 'I may have been growing increasingly cantankerous. I suspect she is looking forward to the end of my frustrations - and by extension hers.'

Severus nipped Lucius's lips playfully and dropped his hand to palm Lucius's cock. 'Surely, despite being a famous Malfoy, you could have found someone else to take out your frustration on. Some hapless muggle, perhaps?'

The look in Lucius's wasn't playful and his tone was curt. Severus narrowed his eyes and Lucius met his gaze firmly. 'Not that kind of frustration, Severus.' His tone brooked no argument and Severus, knowing that that was the most he would get as far as professions of emotion and knowing that any of his own words would catch in his throat, proceeded to reciprocate the feeling using everything but his words.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading, I would <em>love<em> to hear what you think of it!


End file.
